Alma
by Mery-Black
Summary: Respuesta al desafío songfict propuesto por Andromaca en HarryArgentino. La canción de mago de Oz 'Alma' retratando a Severus Snape.


Alma

Atrás en la quietud, que tiñe toda piel  
Con los tonos de un final  
Dejé al dolor volar, hacia mi libertad

El mortífago cayó al suelo, totalmente debilitado. Por primera vez desde hacía veinte años, una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, una genuina y real sonrisa. Harry Potter acababa de derrotar al señor Tenebroso. Y él era libre, por fin libre. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, pero su felicidad al saber que aquella guerra había acabado actuaba como un bálsamo, haciéndole inmune al sentirlo.  
Era el final de la guerra, el final de una era, y seguramente el principio de otra que él ya no vería. De pronto, sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro, zarandeándolo suavemente.  
-Snape... —susurró una voz a su lado.- Snape, sé por qué lo hiciste. —dijo, y aunque no explicó a qué se refería, Severus lo comprendió perfectamente. Hacía ya más de un año, había matado a Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que se lo había dado todo.  
-Ya no sirve de nada —murmuró levemente.  
-No... —murmuró la voz, como si él también estuviera sufriendo dolor.- Lo arreglaré... hablaré con el Ministerio...  
-Lo maté, Potter. —dijo agriamente Severus, como si esa verdad le doliera más que cualquier otra.  
-Les diré lo que pasó, adónde habíamos ido, que él ya se encontraba sumido en el dolor... —argumentó Harry, desde su izquierda, con desesperación, como si se estuviera aferrando a aquella idea, como si fuera todo lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Me citó la eternidad  
Mi cuerpo se cansó  
Mi vida bostezó  
Pero mi mente sigue en pie

-Potter... esto es ridículo —dijo Snape, con su tono duro, aunque su cuerpo no osaba moverse. El dolor y el cansancio lo consumían.- Acaba el trabajo. Mátame.  
-No... No hagas eso... —suplicó, y Snape notó un deje de histerismo en su voz. Claro, ahora Potter se encontraba en la misma situación en la que él se había encontrado en aquella torre de Hogwarts.- No lo haré, no lo haré —dijo compulsivamente.  
-Está bien, no lo hagas —espetó Snape.- Esperaré a que lleguen los dementores.  
-Los dementores están de vuelta en Azkaban. No vendrán —sentenció Harry.- Te llevaremos al Ministerio, y me encargaré de que se celebre un juicio.  
-Escucha, Potter... No importa que acabes de vencer al Señor Oscuro. Nadie aceptará mi inocencia, aunque tú lo digas. —Snape empezaba a enfurecerse. Si Potter había sido terco durante sus años en Hogwarts, ahora lo era mucho más.  
No volvió a escuchar su voz, pero al poco rato alguien hizo que levitara, y escuchó murmullos apagados a su alrededor. Vio cómo entraban en un edificio, pero no le concedió más pensamientos y se dejó sucumbir al sueño.

No es una cuenta atrás  
Es otro ciclo más  
Es un principio, no es el fin  
Mi alma hoy quiere volar  
Ser agua, ser brisa del mar  
Y ser la flor que en tu jardín  
Trepando llegue hasta ti

-No quieren hacerlo —confesó la voz de Potter.  
Snape abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba en una celda. Al menos le habían dado una cama, estaba acostado. Pero la voz de Potter sonaba demasiado cerca, como si estuviera dentro de la celda, no fuera.  
-No quieren un juicio.  
-Te lo dije. —dijo Snape, como si fuera obvio.  
-Quieren llevarte a Azkaban.  
Snape dio un largo suspiro. Todavía no podía mover su cuerpo. Sospechaba que su alma quería largarse a otro lugar. De hecho, lo sabía, pero su gran sospecha era que Potter era lo único que lo ataba a este mundo, como si no quisiera desprenderse de él.  
-¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, su voz llena de curiosidad.  
-Eres la prueba de que Dumbledore no estaba equivocado.  
-¿Con respecto a...? —su voz era despectiva.  
-A ti. —dijo Harry simplemente.  
-Escucha, Potter —dijo Snape, que ya había perdido la paciencia. Los ojos de Harry aparecieron ante él, y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Lily...- Voy a... —empezó, con una voz mucho más suave.- Voy a contarte una historia. —decidió finalmente. Se maldijo interiormente por lo que acababa de ocurrir: el pasado volvió a él, y se dejó llevar.

Es tan duro saber  
Que en tu cuerpo también  
Hay fecha de caducidad  
Sé bien que he de librar  
Una batalla más  
Que mañana otra habrá  
Me puso la salud  
Los cuernos con tu dios  
Y mi sentencia dictó

-Una vez estuve enamorado... —dijo, y los ojos verdes lo miraron con sincera curiosidad.- Ella se llamaba... Lily Evans. Era hija de muggles. Una sangresucia. Algo que yo no debía... no quería. Y aún así no pude evitar amarla. —podía contarle aquello. Sólo era una batalla más. La última batalla. Consigo mismo, con el mundo entero, y con Harry Potter.- James Potter me la arrebató. La arrancó de mi lado. Y esa fue mi sentencia para pasarme al lado Oscuro. Yo ya no era inocente, ni mucho menos, pero perderla también a ella... fue lo que me rompió. Me consumió.  
-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó la voz de Harry, que parecía ausente.  
-Para poder irme de aquí en paz conmigo mismo —respondió Snape con sinceridad.- Tus amigos están muertos. —observó, pero en su voz no había malicia.  
-Sí. —dijo Harry simplemente, sin confiar en su voz para decir nada más.  
-Tú también tienes a tu pelirroja. —dijo lógicamente.- Vete con ella. Y no la pierdas jamás. —añadió, como si estuviera dándose un consejo a sí mismo.- Porque intuyo que, entonces, tú tampoco tendrás salvación.

En mis tinieblas hay  
Una luz que al final  
Arrulla mi corazón  
Mi alma hoy quiere volar  
Ser agua, ser brisa del mar  
Y ser la flor que en tu jardín  
Trepando llegue hasta ti, hasta ti  
Mi alma hoy quiere volar  
Romper cadenas y soñar

Quiero irme, y cierro los ojos como para reafirmarlo. Noto cómo sucumbo al sueño, pero esta vez sé que no lo es. Esta vez me voy, de verdad. Para siempre. Al otro lado del velo. Una sonrisa irónica llena mi mente. Allí estarán todos mis enemigos. La sonrisa se transforma en risa verdadera, de pura felicidad. También estará ella. Sus ojos verdes. Su comprensión. Su aceptación. Su luz. Esa luz que me ha iluminado siempre, y que lo seguirá haciendo al otro lado.

Y con tu voz oírte hablar  
Me llevo amor, me llevo paz

Me llevo paz, porque la paz está con ella.


End file.
